U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,914 entitled "Rating Plug Enclosure for Molded Case Circuit Breaker" describes a removable and field-installable rating plug used to set the circuit breaker trip unit ampere rating. The rating plug includes a printed circuit board that supports the burden resistor that connects with the circuit breaker current transformers to generate a voltage signal proportionate to the sensed circuit current. Connection between the printed circuit board in the rating plug, hereafter "daughter board" and the electronic trip unit printed circuit, hereafter "mother board" is accomplished by means of hook-shaped clips upstanding from the mother board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,167 entitled "Electrical Connector for Printed Circuit Boards and the Like" describes one type of a connector clip used for removable connection with a printed circuit board. The clips are formed from an electrically conductive wire and are formed to the hook-shaped configuration after the wire drawing process. To prevent so-called "cold flow" between the ends of the clips and the solder pods used to attach the ends to the printed circuit board the ends are shaped to form a pair of oppositely facing offsets. It would be economically advantageous to eliminate the wire-drawing and shaping processes while still retaining the resistance to cold flow between the ends of the clips and the mother board solder pods.
One purpose of the invention is to fabricate printed circuit board connector clips from a simple metal stamping process that requires no additional wire shaping or forming to provide the correct configuration at the opposite ends of the clips.